


The taste of Valhalla

by adamcansuckme



Series: Loki's Firsts [2]
Category: Hiddlestoner, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Loki, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: Loki and his girlfriend are bored at a party so they sneak out to have some fun in private.





	The taste of Valhalla

“I can’t believe my mother made me wear a dress for this. Aren’t parties supposed to be fun?” Elin’s flat and bored tone matched perfectly with Loki’s own lack of interest in the event he’d been forced to attend.

“They are when you are my brother.”

Thor was right in the center of the room, entertaining everyone with his latest gift from the Allfather, that bloody hammer, swinging it about and feigning attacks to draw gasps and laughs from his surrounding audience. Oh yes, he had an audience, as usual. Girls swooning, sighing, giggling like idiots and batting their lashes. Men growling and bellowing encouragements to whatever prowess Thor decided to flaunt. Odin was there as well, of course he was, their father beaming with pride of his eldest son’s displays of might and skill.

“It’s just a bloody hammer, why are they so impressed?” said Elin.

The look of annoyance on her face was one the things Loki most liked about his girlfriend: she hated the same things he did. Leaning against a wall away from the crowd, both Loki and Elin stared unamused at the gathering in the Great Hall. Thor was now the worthy owner of the Mjolnir and their father had decided this was a matter to commemorate, hence the feast, the music, the dancing. Another excuse to show off his perfect son. As much as Loki loved his brother, this entire ordeal was completely unnecessary and he had no wish to keep witnessing this cult of adoration. He searched the room with his eyes, and noting no one was looking at them - how could they? Thor had just summoned a lightning bolt to turn the roasted boar into a giant lump of steaming coal - Loki reached over to pull Elin by the waist and bring her closer to him. She turned to face him, all boredom thrown aside as she smiled up at him, already interested in what she knew he was about to offer.

“Are you going to be cocky and tell me your hammer is much more impressive?”

He laughed, his tongue peeking out between his teeth, and circled both hands around her back to press her chest against his.

“You tell  _me_ , darling.”

She pressed her hips against his while biting her lips.

“Let’s get out of here” she said.

He took her by the hand and she followed, pulling him back here and there in the corridors to press his back against a wall and suck at his neck, kiss his lips, rub against his hardening cock. When they finally reached Loki’s room, he had barely pulled her in and locked the door and she was already onto him, pulling him by both sides of his shirt and kissing him deeply. She brought a hand to his neck and pressed her body against his, making him roll his hips to rub his hard on against her. He pulled back for a second, almost out of breath.

“If I knew you were this keen, we’d have left the feast hours ago.”

She was already fumbling at his trousers, trying to unbuckle them.

“I want to taste you again.”

A few days ago she had gotten on her knees and placed her lips on his cock for the first time. Loki had never known the sensation of having a hot wet mouth around him and he found it to be nothing short of pure glory. She sucked and licked, hummed around his shaft and drooled all over him until he came all over her face. A first time for her as well, Elin had discovered the taste and smell of him, and now he wanted to do the same to her.

“No.” he held her wrist, causing a confused look in her eyes. “It’s my turn, Elle. I want to know what you taste like. Please?”

She bit her lips and curled them in a devious smile, took him by the and walked backwards, leading him to bed.

“Only if you shred this stupid dress to pieces.”

A wide grin spread through Loki’s lips. He reached around and grabbed her ass with both hands, then slipped down to the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. She laughed and curled her arms around his neck, kissing him. He got on the bed and crawled on his knees to the middle of it before falling on top of her and move his lips to her neck. He left a trail of wet kisses and small bites from her jaw to her collarbone, finding the exposed portion of her breasts and nipping at them. His hands moved up her body to hook his fingers into her cleavage, pulling down and ripping it apart, exposing her bosom and stomach to him.

“How’s that?” he licked the valley between her breasts, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Much better. I can freaking breathe.”

“And I can do this.”

He bit the flesh of her breast, dragged his teeth along it and bit another spot, then took her hardened nipple in his mouth and sucked hungrily, swirling the tip of his tongue over the bud while he pulled up the skirt of her dress. He shifted his hand underneath the fabric, pulling down her undergarment before pausing for a second to check her reaction. Elin looked at him with a excitement in her eyes, anxious to discover how it would feel to have Loki’s hands touching her sex. He had rubbed his palm over her crotch through her clothes, just about as many times as she had jerked his hardened cock through his pants, the eagerness of their youth always getting the best of them, but this would be the first time Loki would touch her naked quim. His breathing hitched with expectation, and when he moved his middle finger and touched her, a ragged breath escaped his lips while a tiny mewl came from Elin’s mouth.

“You’re so wet… so warm…” He slid his finger between her lower lips, gently rubbing her up and down, and watched her smile and hum, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation. “I could honestly do this for the entire night just to watch you make that face.”

“I thought you said you wanted to taste it.”

“All in due time, don’t worry.”

He moved on top of her to better support himself and kissed her, moving his finger while his tongue rolled around hers. When he slid his finger to the upper part of her sex, he touched a small bump, which made Elin gasp into his mouth.

“You liked that?” he asked and she nodded. “Does it feel good when I touch it?”

He circled his middle finger around the tiny bud, feeling it pulse underneath his touch.

“Hmm, yeesss…” Elin dropped her head back, exposing her neck to him.

Loki kissed it, sucked at her neck while he circled the same spot over and over with his finger. Elin moaned out loud, her hands grabbing at the sheets of his bed, her body swaying beneath his. The face she made when he increased the rhythm of his touch had him rock hard in his pants. She was so gorgeous in that moment he could swear she was more beautiful than the goddess Freya. Maybe it was that what distracted him or maybe it was his lack of experience in bed, but after a while eliciting the most fascinating sounds from Elin, Loki lost the rhythm between her legs, his fingers no longer pressing at her sensitive button. But he kept on going, turned on by how slick and warm she felt against his hand, and that it was him, his touch, his kisses that had rendered her so. He found her entrance lower between her thighs, but stopped to whisper in her ear.

“Do you want me to touch you, Elle?” He kissed her jaw softly. “Do you want me to slip my fingers inside you?”

She licked her lips and looked into his eyes.

“Yes.” She whispered, spreading her legs wider. “Touch me, Loki. Please.”

He slowly slipped his middle finger inside and both of them moaned out loud. She felt so hot and so wet inside, the feeling of her walls around his finger sending a shudder through his body, his brow furrowed with the feeling of his cock twitching in his pants. When Elin felt his finger entering her, she felt something she’d never felt before. Some type of tightness around her lower belly, a quick sensation, but very pleasurable. She’d touched herself before, of course, but the fact that it was Loki’s finger inside her, his body pressed against hers, her breasts exposed to him, his mouth so close to hers she could feel his hot breath while she looked at the face he made when he reached inside her… It was all new and wonderful, making her moan and roll her eyes with delight.

Loki hesitantly moved his finger, reaching deeper before retrieving almost all of it from inside her. He watched her moan underneath him and did it again, slipping his finger in and out of her repeatedly, choosing a pace to work with as he felt her hot around his hand. Elin moaned out loud, a shade of pink tinging her cheeks as she let her head drop and sink against the pillow. He dipped his lips on her skin, sucking at the curve of her neck, licking her clavicle. She gasped deeply, and Loki felt her hands around him, her fingers pressing against his back.

“M-More… I want more.” She spoke between panting breaths.

“Shall I move faster?” His eyebrows raised, attentive to her request.

“No, I… I want more, I… I want… another finger inside me… please…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…” she breathed, her cheeks becoming a darker shade of pink. “P-please, Loki, do it…”

He removed his middle finger almost completely and then slowly added another as he slipped back inside her. She took a deep, sharp breath and her chest raised underneath him as she rolled her eyes. He bit his lips at first, feeling her hot, wet walls tighter around his fingers, then lowered his mouth to her breasts and took a nipple between his lips. He felt her roll her hips against his hand and he sucked at the pebbled bud, drawing moans from Elin between her panting breaths.

“Oh, Loki… gods, that feels so good! Oh, yes…”

Her cheeks were bright red as she twisted her body against his, swaying her hips eagerly searching for more friction. He kissed his way from her breasts to her lips, kissing her with passion as he slowed down the pace of his hand between her legs. She looked up at him with slight confusion in his eyes when he removed his fingers, but he smiled at her, a grin filled with mischief before he lowered himself to settle his shoulders between her thighs. He wanted to suck on his own fingers to discover the taste of her, but he controlled his will to do so, as he knew it would be much better to drink from the source. With his face inches from her quim, he breathed in the scent of her, his eyelids closing as he registered the bewitching fragrance deep in his mind. He sighed, looking up at her, wanting to remember this moment forever - the first time he’d taste a woman; the first time he’d look up from between a woman’s legs to see her writhe and moan from the touch of his tongue.

She looked down at him, holding her breath when he moved closer, and when he placed his lips on her, kissing her gently, she breathed out, dropped her chin and closed her eyes. Loki thought no delicacy served in any feast could taste as mouthwatering as her. She was sweet, tangy and intoxicating, beckoning him to dive deeper and try more. He delivered sloppy, wet open mouth kisses on her, tasting her all over as his hands caressed her inside of her thighs. He didn’t know whether this would be pleasurable for her, he just wanted to eat and savor her for hours on end, but the satisfied humming reverberating from her throat to her core told him he was on the right path. When he found her entrance again, this time with his tongue, he reached in as her deep as he could and couldn’t help moaning at how hot it felt, and how much sharper her flavor was inside, her juices by now wetting his cheeks and nose. He could hear her gasping and whimpering, the little sounds coming from her were so arousing he was rutting against the mattress to give his demanding cock some sort of attention.

“Hmm, I like that…” Elin swayed her hips against his face, feeling his hot breath against her quim. “Touch me, Loki. Lick me and touch me.”

He slipped two fingers between them and began massaging her clit in round motions, trying to keep it steady everytime she moaned out loud, telling him he was touching her the right way. He could see her grasping at the sheets, arching her back, dropping her head. He could smell her arousal, he could taste her pleasure on his tongue as he brushed it against her walls. He could feel the hardened clit under his fingers and the gooseflesh on her skin. He could hear her moan louder and louder, praising him for his effort to please her. It all made him feel powerful, bringing her to the edge like this with nothing but the tip of his fingers and a swirl of the tongue. It also made him feel greedy, wanting to not only to please her more and more, but to feel his own pleasure, his rock hard erection telling him he loved this and wanted more. He realized his jaw was beginning to hurt and couldn’t tell if this was normal, but didn’t care, only kept licking her entrance. With one hand rubbing her clit, he moved the other from her thigh and up her body, meaning to grab at her breast, but felt Elin’s fingers entwining with his.

“Yes, Loki! Yes!” Her firm grip on his hand and the loud screams from her lips telling him he was about to discover the taste of orgasm on his lips. “Oh gods, I’m… I’m… Loki, I’m coming!

Her loud moans suddenly ceased, her breathing snatched from her lungs. He felt her walls tighten around his tongue and her bud pulse against his finger. The sensation for Loki was overwhelming, the first time he brought a woman to orgasm, but nothing could top the deliciously naughty feeling of her flavorsome nectar dripping down his chin. After a moment, as Elin relaxed against the mattress, Loki got on his knees, palming his needy cock. He looked down at her, legs spread and heaving chest, and wondered if it was time to try more. Before he could decide whether he should ask her about it or leave it to a future opportunity, she raised herself on her elbows and caught him rubbing his cock through his pants.

“Do you want some help with that?”

Elin sat up and got on her hands and knees when he bit his lips and raised his brows at her. She looked up at him and sat on her heels to unfasten his trousers.

“This time I want to taste  _all_ of you.”

“You mean…”

“Yes. I want you to come in my mouth.”

She pulled him out of his pants, sticking her tongue out to collect the bead of precum dripping from the head. He thought about asking her if she would swallow his cum, but before he could put the sentence together Elin licked his shaft from base to tip and he couldn’t care less if she’d swallow or spit, all he wanted was that hot mouth around his cock again. She curled her fingers around the base and slowly took him in, her eyes never leaving his. He could already feel this wouldn’t last long, he’d been humping the mattress until moments ago, he was ready to blow his load in her mouth at any moment. She began moving her head back and forth, her hand stroking him to the rhythm of her mouth. He dropped his chin and brought his hand to her hair, feeling closer to the edge with every brush of her wet tongue on him.

“Elin… Elin, I…  _fuck!_ ” She moaned around his dick, sending vibrations through him, making him talk through gritted teeth. “Oh gods, I don’t think I can last much longer.”

For some reason that seemed to excite her, as she sucked him with hungry eagerness. Loki had heard from the crude talk between his brother and his friends that lasting longer was better, but perhaps she was just anxious to have his seed in her mouth. The wet, sloppy sounds she was making as she drooled all over him were so obscene he decided to let go and enjoy it, and soon he was closing his eyes and rolling his hips towards her mouth.

 _“Oh fuck!”_  was all he could let out as he came, overcome by the ecstatic feeling of spilling inside her mouth.

He looked down and saw Elin with her mouth still on him, and before he could even catch his breath he was mesmerized by the sight of her swallowing his seed. She even suckled a bit more, getting every last drop of it and making him tremble with the feeling.  Looking up at him and wiping a drop of it from her chin, she sat on her heels and smiled.

“You taste good.”

“And you taste as sweet as Valhalla, my dear.”


End file.
